In a known type of exterior member-equipped sealing structure, a quarter window is provided in a front pillar and a front fender, and a side door is provided at the rear of the quarter window in a vehicle body such that the side door can be freely opened or closed, a door sash of the side door extends along the rear side of the quarter window, and the front end of the side door extends from the door sash along the bottom of the quarter window (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4788996). In such an exterior member-equipped sealing structure, a sealing member extending along the vehicle body is formed along the door sash and the rear side of the quarter window.
In the side door, the front end extends from the door sash along the bottom of the quarter window. Thus, the shape of the side door relatively markedly changes near the bottom of the quarter window (near the base of the door sash). This marked change of the side door makes it difficult to extend the sealing member continuously downward via a portion near the base of the door sash. Thus, the sealing member needs to be discontinuous near the base of the door sash. In this structure, when the side door slightly opens, for example, water guided by the sealing member drops onto the side door from the lower end of the sealing member, and it would be possible that the dropped water splashes onto the side door and spatters into (enters) the cabin.
To prevent this spattering, it may be conceivable to dispose a receiver below the lower end of the sealing member such that the receiver receives water dropped from the lower end of the sealing member and guides the dropped water to prevent the water from falling onto the side door. By preventing water from dropping onto the side door, splashing of dropped water on the side door can be prevented, and thus, spattering (entering) of water into the cabin can also be prevented. This technique, however, requires an additional receiver, which increases the number of components.
The present application describes an exterior member-equipped sealing structure that can prevent water that has dropped from a lower end of a sealing member from entering a cabin without an increase in the number of components.